Lost
by smallville19
Summary: I've changed the season Finale of Smallville season 8 and added some Chlark to it. Clark goes searching for Chloe and Davis and while on that journey he starts to truly realize his feelings for her while Chloe lets her mind only think of her love for Clark. After all Absence makes the Heart grow Fonder.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** **I do not own smallville and by the way sorry it doesn't get to the real story till the last part but the lines didn't seem to need to change all it really needed was the characters thoughts behind it. Enjoy, please leave reviews if you can!**

**Isis Foundation- Clark's POV**

_She has to be out there somewhere. _Clark rapidly typing on the computer that helped him find so many people and save so many lives. The only problem was the person that it belongs to, the person that help him find and save those people isn't there to help him.

"Chloe where are you." Clark says hopelessly typing. Someones walking towards him. _Chloe. _Clark turns almost disappointed to find Oliver where he expected to see Chloe's small figure with her genuine smile.

But instead he sees the man that wanted him to kill Davis, the man that wanted him to destroy the goodness in him when there was another way to save the world, the man that says you have to sacrifice one to save a thousand lives, the man that doesn't understand the true meaning of being a hero.

A burning rage burns inside of him that he was there and not Chloe. The hatred of him just being in his prescience. Clark turns back to the computer to try and avoid tossing Oliver out the window.

"If you're looking for Chloe you're wasting your time Clark but I guess thats what you do best isn't it?" Oliver says flatly. Clark tries to hold his anger back and not rip Olivers mouth off his face just to shut him up.

He continues to type on the computer biting his tongue as hard as he can. _He'll leave sooner or later. Just stay calm Clark. Don't let him get to you. _Clark repeats in his head.

Oliver walks up to get closer to Clark. Not a good idea. "She's gone man. She doesn't want to be found. If there's anyone who can make themselves invisible it's Chloe." Oliver says in a more forward tone.

"Davis must of done something to her, Chloe would never lie to me if she weren't trapped." Clark answers avoiding eye contact with Oliver, knowing he doesn't believe him.

"Either that or she just can't resist how dark Doomsday is. Besides Davis isn't a monster when he's around her. He's got real feelings for her." Oliver says while standing in Clark's point of view.

"Whatever his feelings are for her.. Chloe would never care for him." Clark answers weakly. Looking back down to not let Oliver see the pain in his face.

"Clark she sent you on a wild goose chase to Alaska when she was hiding that psycho killer in the basement!" Oliver yells assertively. _She must've had a reason for that. She must've... _Clark refuses to give up hope on Chloe, knowing she would never give up hope on him.

"Take it from a guy who spent 10 billion dollars on a merger with the girl that got away. You- you don't always choose who you fall for." Oliver says trying to convince Clark to give up. Getting more annoyed that Oliver would even think that Clark would give up on Chloe makes him more furious.

"Chloe you're talking about does not exist." He answers looking into Oliver's eyes now. Trying to warn him to back off. "She'd never choose Davis over her friends."

"Well people change Clark. And it's time you did too." Oliver replies in a softer tone. Anger flares though Clarks body. _She was your friend! How could you turn your back on Chloe just like that? _Clark keeps calm and refuses to let the feelings get the best of him.

Oliver shaking his head. "You should've kill that thing when you had a chance." Oliver says while walking towards the door. "Clark I know you want to save everybody, but eventually you're going to have to make the tough decisions. It's what heroes do." Oliver walks out the door and leaves Clark only to be with his worried thoughts about Chloe.

He turns to see a picture of Chloe and him from their high school years. _ God Chloe where are you. I could really use your help right now. _He knows he would be lost without her. Without Chloe he would have never became the man he is today.

She was the one who helped him save so many people. She was the one who helped him get through the tough times. She was the one...

His phone starts ringing. The caller ID only read:BLOCKED He answers the phone quickly not expecting anything in particular.

"Who is this?" Clark says flatly. "Clark it's Chloe. I just wanted to let you know I'm okay." Chloe answers nervously. His mind relaxes but then feels the adrenaline kick in. "Chloe. Where are you?" Clark asked worried.

"Davis and I are gone, but please don't try and find us. Okay? We're fine." Chloe says trying to sound convincing. "You think that you're safe Chloe, but Chloe you are not safe with him." Clark tells her in a worried tone.

"I'm sure everyone is fitting me for a straight jacket right now but Clark I do know what I'm doing. And I knew that if I told you any sooner that you would have found a way to stop me. So look everything I've ever done right or wrong I did for you." Chloe replies.

"By running away. Admit it Chloe you have feelings for Davis thats why you're protecting him." Clark answers letting the pain in him slip out. "Clark I'm protecting you. I meant what I said! Condemning Davis to a life as that monster is worse than killing him." Chloe says. "But what about you Chloe? Chloe I'm going to spend every second looking for you. I will find a way to save you." Clark answers fighting his own tears of pain.

"Clark you're not here to save one person. You're here to save all of us." Chloe replies softly. "And you think sacrificing yourself will help me do that." Clark answers letting all his pain come out. "Chloe you're wrong. You're wrong Chloe." Clark says fighting back the tears full of pain and loss.

"I must of thrown away a million green rocks away and I've never really saved you. Now I can." Chloe answers softly. "Chloe listen to me this is your life we're talking about, don't do this." Clark pleaded, letting more of the pain and worry escape from his mouth.

"Clark. If there is one lesson I've learned from you it is that choosing the greater good is never a sacrifice." Chloe answers not letting it show any sign of pain. "Chloe." Clark sas into the phone worried. "Chloe!" He repeats.

_No! You let her slip through your fingers again! I have to find Chloe! I need to save her! I need to tell her how I feel! _Finally letting the pain and anger take over him he bashes the file cabinet leaving dents all over.

"Chloe I love you. And I'm lost without you." Clark whispers faintly looking at the picture of each other. Tears finally flow out of his eyes as he slides to the ground and buries his face in his hands.

He looks up to the photo of them and remembers she is the reason he is the man he is. She was the one that helped him fight for the greater good. She was the one that helped him save lives so many times. She saved his life more times he could ever save hers. Chloe Sullivan was his hero. She would sacrifice her life to be with a psycho killer just to save Clark and the world with it.

"Chloe I will find you and I will save you even if that means I have to die." Clark says standing up. "Don't worry I will save you. I promise."

He runs off to her apartment.

**Chloe's Apartment**

The door bust open. _She must have left something. She had too. Maybe a clue of where they were headed. Anything please. _There it was. A note for him.

_Clark, _

_I'm so sorry I had to leave. There is something I always wanted to tell you. Something that never went away. Not even when I said it did. Clark I love you. I have loved you since the day we met in 8th grade. You are one of my greatest friends. I have loved helping you save so many lives. It was amazing to see you become this hero that I know today. I know that you probably will keep searching for me and Davis. But Clark you need to know I want to do this. I promised you I would do anything to protect you. And I meant it. It is finally my time to save you. Clark you were meant to save the world. Maybe I was meant to save you. Clark I will always love you and you will always be in my heart. And remember Clark you are never alone. I will always be there for you._

_Love Now and Always,_

_Chloe_

He could see the tear stains when she wrote this paper. He folds the paper carefully and places it in his jean pocket. _It's all my fault. I should have been there for Chloe more often. I should have been there for her like she was for me. I need to find her and make it right. Without Chloe I will be completely lost and alone in the world._


	2. Chapter 2

**Edge City- 2 Weeks Later- Chloe's POV**

_Chloe you're doing this for Clark. This is the only way to insure he is safe and no one can hurt him. _Chloe sighs softly as she looks up at the stars. Not paying any real attention to Davis ramble on about how each stupid star got up into the sky. Sometimes he was a royal pain in the ass.

She hasn't slept for more than an hour a day. It's mainly because Davis hates not being with her and listening to her. It's like he's a lost puppy but instead it's a dirty tom cat that never leaves. The only thing that's preventing her from running for the hills and ditching Davis, was the keeping Clark safe and the only way she could keep him safe was by staying with Davis.. Forever.

Maybe there's a way to be with Clark and still protect him from Davis. Until she can figure that out she's stuck with the boringest astronomy teacher alive. She preferred listening about all this dumb crap if she were with Clark. After all anything Clark says and does is both interesting and amazing.

Those long summer nights with Clark looking at the stars at Crater Lake were always amazing. They'd talk until they either fell asleep in each others arms or until Clark woke her up to see the beautiful sun rise over the lake.

The thought of Clark brought back the heartache and pain from leaving him in the first place. Now Clark will be back to his hurt life of keeping secrets from the ones he loves most and lying to the ones he cares for most. Everyone he ever cared for has left him though. Starting with Pete, then his dad, then Lana, his mother is even gone, and now her.

Maybe this is what will make Clark stronger. Maybe losing all the one's he loves is the only way he will truly embrace the true savior inside him. Maybe thats the only way he will be the hero he was always meant to be.

_Stop lying to yourself Chloe you know Clark will lose all hope in everything. And he is going to be lost and alone for eternity. And it's your fault. You should have let Clark send him to the phantom zone. But instead you are just looking at the stars with a psycho killer you barely know. _But deep down she knew that if she let Clark do that he would never forgive himself for sending an innocent man to that eternal hell hole. Davis is a good guy. It's just the inner Kryptonian inside him that makes him this monster.

But what she does know is that she already made her decision and as much as she hates herself for doing it, she did. Now she has to honor it and stay with Davis for the rest of her life.

"Chloe? Are you still listening?" Davis said sitting up from the car hood. "Yeah. Maybe its sleep deprivation but I can't exactly see a toga clad women in those stars up there." Chloe answers as normal as possible.

_This is going to be a long, annoying night. _

**Oliver's Apartment- Oliver's POV**

Both Clark and Chloe have been missing for 2 weeks. And Oliver can't track down neither of them. This would have been a good time for Chloe's computer hacking skills and Clark's super speed to find them way faster. But of course they are the one's missing.

Oliver can only imagine what's going through Clark's head right now. He know's Clark and Chloe have always been close. Probably more. They both love each other it's kind of weird they have never even dated, but Oliver knew that either way Clark loved her and that he will not give up until he finds her.

Hopefully she's alone though or else Davis and Clark are going to have a big fight and at the end someone will die. Hopefully it's neither Clark nor Chloe. Hopefully he's able to finally do what's right and kill Davis before he kills us all.

A sudden bang on the door and then Clark is busting them down knocking one out into the streets the other flying across the floor. Clark looks like he hasn't slept in days maybe weeks, he has dry blood all over his blue shirt. Judging by all the rips and tears on his shirt it was his. Clark must of ran into some meteor rock and got in a fight.

Either way he was fine now except for the inside. He could see the deep black hole of feelings inside of Clark's eyes. He could see the pain, loss, grief ,self hatter, and most importantly the feeling of being lost in his eyes. Oliver has seen this person before. Oliver has been in Clark's shoe's when he found out Lionel Luthor murdered his parents. He felt everything that Clark is feeling.

Oliver never knew nor hoped this would happen to Clark. Clark was the only one who can rise from the ashes. Clark only see's the good in people. But that Clark is gone now. In his place is a lost man that has no reason to live. Oliver never knew that Chloe meant this much to Clark. Clark wasn't even close to being this bad when Lana left.

Chloe must have been the only person he has ever truly trusted and cared for now. But now that she has been taken away from him as well he has no reason to care or trust anyone or anything else. Unless Oliver can save Clark from this darkness like Clark did for him, Clark may never be the same man ever again.

"Clark. Are you okay?" Oliver says worrisome. "Oliver I need to use your satellite system to try and find Chloe." Clark answered ignoring Oliver's question completely. "Clark I know you care for Chloe but you need to face it she left because she was trying to protect you." Oliver says putting a hand on Clark's shoulder.

Clark brushes his hand off. "No Oliver I love Chloe and now she will never know that. I never told her how I felt and now that I finally said it out loud she will never hear the words because she thinks she has to save me." Clark yells in a angry tone. Oliver to shock to even respond so he just stares at Clark.

"Chloe has saved my life more times than I will ever be able to save hers. She has saved our lives everyday. Chloe has saved more innocent lives than anyone on this planet. She always called herself my side kick but really I was her's. She is the real hero here. Chloe Sullivan is my hero. Oliver, please we owe Chloe our lives. We need to find her and we need to save her. She is the only thing that matters." Clark says in a broken tone.

Oliver points to the laptop on his desk still not able to find the right words to say to Clark. "Thank you." Clark says as he walks up to the laptop. "Cl- Clark, I'm sorry I lost faith in Chloe. You're right. We owe her our lives." Oliver manages to get out.

Clark doesn't answers. Oliver walks up to him to see that he is staring at one of the pictures of Chloe. He could see the pain that's boiling inside of Clark right now. "I will find you Chloe." Clark whispers before he ex's out the picture and starts scanning the map of Kansa.

"We will find her Clark. I promise." Oliver says as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "I hope so Oliver, I hope so." Clark says as he lets Oliver take over the laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Motel in Edge City- Chloe's POV**

Davis is finally asleep. It's around 3 in the morning. She has been planning on running for a while but she knows if she leave's, Davis will turn into Doomsday and try to kill Clark again. So instead she's trying to find a way to save both Clark and Davis from Doomsday, while being able to be with Clark.

But so far she can't find anything that would help solve that problem. She can either have Clark send Doomsday to the Phantom Zone which would also leave Davis in there as well. Or she can stay with Davis and prevent the beast from coming out which would protect Clark but would leave her to never have a chance to truly be with Clark.

So for now she will have to stay with Davis until the solution to all her problems come and smacks her in the face. She can't spend another day with Davis though he's driving her insane. He told her the other day how maybe they can settle down and live in a nice house and have kids.

She would never curse a child who would potentially follow in their fathers footsteps and become a monster that murder's a bunch innocent people at night. She would only want that happy ending with one person and that person was Clark.

She always thought of how their life would be like together. They would live in the same farm house Clark grew up in. She always thought Smallville was a peaceful place to have kids. They would get married under their favorite willow tree looking over a field of violet flowers. Only a few people would be there her, Clark, the priest, Lois, Oliver, and maybe even Clark's mother.

They would both be working at the Daily Planet with Lois being the 3 best reports in Metropolis. They would have 2 kids maybe more if Clark could convince her. One would be a boy with curly blonde hair another would be a girl with curly, long, brown hair. They would be both close and have the same thoughtful and selflessness like Clark and have her curiousness and determination.

They're lives would be perfect. Clark would be more than just the red-blue blur he would be a symbol of hope. He would be a hero that everyone knew, that everyone wanted to be, the hero everyone would love. And she'd be his trusty sidekick to help him when everything goes to hell.

This is what kept Chloe from running away, the idea that one day she could have this perfect fantasy and be with Clark. This is what let her sleep at night.

**Daily Planet- Clark's POV**

Clark is looking helplessly at the computer screen. Oliver had sent him a map of Edge City telling him that he's getting close to finding them, that so far he has pinpointed their location to somewhere in Edge City. Clark has search all over Edge City and still haven't found anything.

Clark looks over to a picture of Chloe and him at graduation. She was in his arms smiling widely while he was also smiling brightly at her. The memories started to make his chest hurt as if there was a hole inside of him the size of Kansa itself. _Where are you Chloe. Just give me a sign. Anything please. I need you. _He felt so alone without her. Every second he's just waiting for her to run in and tell him about a new meteor freak on the loose.

Lois walks in suddenly looking as if she hasn't slept in days either and judging by her face he could tell she knew he hasn't either. "Smallville! Where have you've been these past 2 weeks? I had to go solo on the search for Chloe hunt this whole time. Also what happened to you and is that-" Lois was staring at the cuts and holes and blood on his shirt. He still hadn't changed from the clothes he been wearing the past few weeks.

"I've been looking for Chloe too, I got in a fight in Edge City. I'm sorry I've been gone for awhile Lois." Clark interrupted. _Crap I should of changed before coming here. Now Lois is going to see if there's any cuts that can back up my story. _Surprisingly she dropped the subject. "Oh well did you find anything." Lois says pouring some coffee in her favorite mug Oliver got her on her birthday.

"Not really. I've checked every inch of the place. I've been looking for her non stop since she was announced missing. I haven't slept in 2 weeks the only reason I stopped by was because I needed to change clothes. Lois tell Tess I'm going to be using some of my vacation days." Clark says before he shuts down the computer screen.

Clark beginnings to walk up the stairs but Lois calls to him. "Wait Clark. Um. I just wanted to tell you if you ever want to talk I'm here for you. I know you care a lot for Chloe and I know this is really hard." Lois says before walking to her desk.

"Thanks Lois and don't worry I will find Chloe." Clark says before dashing to the loft.

**Clark's Loft- Clark's POV**

He finally changed out of his blood stained clothes into a new red T-shirt and blue jeans. He can't stop thinking about what he would say when he would see Chloe. He wanted to announce his love for her first then kiss her, but problem was there was a 50/50 probability that Davis would be with her. That's when it came to him Rokk had told him the Legion was ready to fight Doomsday.

Maybe all he has to do is send him to the future and they can save Davis and defeat Doomsday. Now all he needed was the ring. He made sure it was safe by keeping it in his freshmen year book. No one touches it besides him. He opens the book to find both the flower Chloe gave to him at spring formal and the Legion ring was still there.

Hopefully they are still ready to fight Doomsday. Clark's phone starts ringing in it's annoying high pitched squeals. Not looking at the caller ID, Clark flips it open. "Chloe?" Clark says hopeful

"No it's Oliver. But I found her Clark. She is in a motel in Edge City. I just texted you the address. Me, Bart, and Dina are on our way." Oliver responds "Thanks Oliver. I'm on my way." Clark says smiling widely at the thought he will finally see Chloe. "Clark be safe and don't do anything stupid." Oliver says before hanging up.

"Chloe I'm on my way." Clark says before he puts the yearbook down on his desk and stuffs the Legion ring in his pocket. He then super speeds off to Edge City.


	4. Chapter 4

**Motel in Edge City- Clark's POV**

Clark finally made it to the motel Oliver sent him to. Clark couldn't see neither one of their cars. Clark begins to worry he's too late. He stared at his phone **Room D4. **Clark looks back up to the motel, searching for the room number. He finally finds the room on his left.

Clark walks cautiously to the door and hesitates to bust it down. _What if he tries to kill Chloe. No he can't hurt her. He's obsessed with her. And because of her presence he doesn't turn into a monster. _Clark regains his focus. Quietly breaking the lock to the door.

Clark opens the door slowly and sees Chloe staring at Clark both surprised and happy. Clark then notices Davis is fast asleep, holding Chloe. Clark wants to run to Chloe and just hug her to death but he knows he has to be careful not to wake Davis knowing the risk that he might turn back into Doomsday.

Chloe flashes him a warning look telling Clark to be careful. Clark mouths out "Don't worry." He gives her a warm smile as he walks closer to her. He can hear Chloe's heart race out of fear and worry for Clark.

Clark slowly touches Chloe's face lovingly, then looks over to the bathroom. Suddenly he's over in the bathroom, signaling Chloe to go there. He watches as she slips out of Davis's hold. Davis sits up quickly. "Chloe what's wrong?" Davis says worried.

"Nothing. I just need to use the bathroom. Go back to sleep." Chloe answers in a warm voice. Clark could see Davis obey her orders and lays back down. Clark really hated that Davis was making Chloe sleep in the same bed as him. _Good thing this will be the last time he ever does._

Chloe tiptoes over to the bathroom and shuts the door. Clark could see the joyful tears in her eyes. Clark quickly pulls her to his embrace. Hugging her as hard as he could not ever wanting to let go. Chloe pulls away smiling her heart melting smile. Clark can't help but smile back.

"I'm so sorry Chloe. But I'm glad you're okay. I'm going to end this once and for all." Clark whispers. "Clark what are you going to do?" Chloe whispers not letting go of Clark. "I'm going to send him to the future, the Legion has technology that can save Davis and destroy Doomsday." Clark answers.

"But doesn't that mean you're going to the future with him?" Chloe says letting a tear fall from her eye down to her cheek. Clark wipes away her tear and kisses her lightly on her forehead. "Yes, but I will be back before you know it." Clark says not breaking eye contact with her.

"Clark be safe okay?" Chloe says hugging him tightly. "I always am. And Chloe you need to know something, but since I'm stretched for time I'll just show you." Clark pulls Chloe in and kisses her passionately feeling her soft lips pressed against his. Clark pulls away from their lip lock and opens the door silently.

He could hear Chloe whisper "I love you too Clark."

Clark ran to Davis before he could sit back up in the bed. Clark quickly slipped on the ring and everything went white.

**Metropolis 3009- On the Roof of Daily Planet- Clark's POV**

He could feel a sharp pain in his stomach. The sun was too bright for him to see anything. Everything was too loud. He heard screaming in fear, and yells of rage. Finally his eyes and ears adjusted but he could still feel a sharp pain in his stomach.

Clark looks up to see Rokk and 15 to 20 other people fighting Doomsday. Clark finally got to his feet to see that Doomsday was losing. "Clark!" Rokk yells pointing to something behind him. Clark turns quick enough to see Doomsday came to him. Clark bodyslammed Doomsday to the floor and repeatedly hitting him, each punch harder than the last.

"Clark stop it's okay. It's unconscious now." Rokk says placing a hand on Clarks shoulder. Clark stands up to see the is claw marks that go directly into his stomach. "Well that explains the pain." Clark says under his breath.

"So how do we extract Doomsday from Davis's body?" Clark asks. "Black Kryptonite. Then we teleport Doomsday to the Phantom Zone." Rokk answers holding a lead box. "But I didn't bring the crystal with me." Clark says disappointed.

"No need to worry Kal- El we found it in your barn." Rokk answers holding up the crystal and passing it to Clark. "Now we must hurry before it wakes back up." Rokk says pulling the Black Kryptonite out the box. Clark backs up a little bit and holds on tightly to the crystal. "The second they split, Doomsday will regain his consciousness, so be ready." Rokk yells to the other members of the Legion.

Rokk finally stabs Doomsday with the Black Kryptonite. Clark watches as Doomsday thrashes and shakes in a blur. Soon Clark can see Davis pull away. "Kal- El get ready!" Rokk shouts. Doomsday is finally set free. Clark throws the crystal straight for Doomsday. The portal opens in front of everyone. It then sucks in Doomsday before it can even move.

The portal finally closes and Clark runs to Davis. He shakes his head quickly. "Where's- where's Chloe?" Davis say searching around the rooftop. "Shes okay. You're safe now." Rokk says behind Clark.

"Where's Chloe. You took her didn't you?" Davis says furious. "Relax. Davis she is safe. You don't have to worry anymore." Rokk says placing a hand on Davis's shoulder. "Don't touch me!" Davis yells pulling out a gun, shooting Rokk in the heart before anyone even noticed the gun.

"Rokk!" Imra shouts running to Rokk, cradling his lifeless body. She looks back up to Davis and Davis falls to the ground shaking and screaming in terror. His body finally went limp. Clark ran to Imra's side. "What did you do?" Clark asked in shock.

"I killed him. I'm sorry. It's just, I read his mind, he was planning on shooting me and then anyone else who came in contact with him. Clark he was going to kill no matter what form he was in." Imra answers coldly. Clark could see she loved Rokk. "I understand. It's okay. I would've done the same." Clark says truthfully.

Imra kisses Rokk on his head and then stands up with Clark. Clark hugs her tightly. "I'm sorry." He whispers. Imra pulls away and looks into his eyes. "Don't be. Clark, Rokk vowed to protect innocent people. He would've taken that bullet anyday. We all would." Imra gesture to the group of people around them.

"You've taught us all that nothing is more important than saving innocent lives and making the world a better place. I don't blame Davis for killing Rokk. He was just lost. And no one was able to help guide him through the light. But don't blame yourself for that Kal- El. Human beings are fragile but they were the ones that made you into the hero you are and will be." Imra says before kissing him on the cheek.

"Goodbye Kal- El and remember never lose hope. And you're always welcome back to the future."

Clark waves before slipping the ring on his finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Motel Room- Chloe's POV**

The sun is finally rising. Clark and Davis have been gone more than 5 hours now. Chloe still standing in the bathroom where Clark had kissed her and then vanished with Davis. Her face was red and hot. Oliver had came 30 minutes after they vanished but left a little after knowing she wanted to be alone.

Her eyes were wet with tears. She had been crying a solid 3 hours and only stopped because she had no more tears to shed. _What if the Legion couldn't beat Doomsday and Clark-. _She couldn't let herself even think of that possibility. She knew though that Clark would if it meant saving everyone.

She hated that she left Clark in the first place. She hated that she couldn't save him for once. She hated herself for being so helpless and useless. She wanted to go to the future herself and find Clark and be in his arms.

Chloe had been shaking harder now she knew her legs would give in at any second, but refused to sit down. There was a quick flash of light that entered the room. Then she saw it. She saw the one thing she had been dieing to see for the past 2 weeks.

"Clark!" Chloe yells as she jumps into his arms. She loved the feeling being wrapped in his arms. She felt safe and protected. She loved feeling the warmth radiating from him. She never wanted to let him go, she was too worried he would vanish again.

He pulled away only a little to look into her eyes. She felt tears coming down her face. She couldn't fight smiling one of her widest smiles at him. She felt warm inside when he smiled one of his loving smiles at her.

He holds her face in his hands wiping away the tears of joy. "Chloe there's something I need to tell you." Clark says letting his tone get a little too intense. "What is it Clark?" Chloe ask placing a hand on his arm.

"When we extracted Doomsday from Davis something went wrong. Davis wasn't right in the head." Clark turned around to look out the small window. "Please just tell me Clark." Chloe asks with a worried tone. "Chloe Davis killed Rokk and he was going to kill all of us but Imra read his mind and killed him before he could." Clark answers turning back to face Chloe.

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. Not because Davis was killed but because it was her fault that he killed Rokk. She hugged Clark tightly knowing them two were friends. "This is all my fault!" Chloe blurted out.

Clark pulls away and picks her face up with his finger. "Chloe none of this is your fault. Davis was a sick man. You were only doing what you thought was right. You can't blame his mistakes on yourself. You're too good for that." Clark says now having both hands on either side of her.

She couldn't help but smile at how comforting he can be. "Thank you Clark." She whispers as she hugs him again. "Anytime Chloe. Anytime." He whispers back kissing the top of her head.

**The Loft- 3 Days Ago- Clark's POV**

Still no sign of Chloe. He has checked everywhere for her. There feels light a hole has been ripped out from his chest. He never felt this bad not even when Lana left. He knew it was because the only person who truly mattered was Chloe.

It was never anyone else. Clark wanted to kick himself for not noticing how much he loved her sooner. He hated not being able to tell her his feeling for her. Chloe has always been there for him, she had always helped him with both his problems and the worlds, she was the one that was always there for him.

Chloe was one of his greatest friends. He never thought of her as anything more until just two weeks ago. The day she left was the day he felt completely alone and lost. Chloe was the only one who could ever save him when he was slipping away from the world. She was the only one who could not only bring him back, but bring him back a stronger and better man.

He has never appreciated Chloe this much before. The only thought that kept him from slipping into his shell of darkness and loneliness was him finding her and being able to hold her again. Chloe meant too much to him to ever give up faith. She had never given up on him, even when everyone else did.

He always thought of Chloe as his sidekick. The one who helps him save the world. But he was wrong. She was more, she was his savior, his hero. She was the one that made him this hero. She was the one that made him a symbol of hope when all hope was lost. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. She was his destiny.

Chloe was the person he was destined to be with. And now he could see it clearer than ever. He wanted to be with her though it all. He wanted to be side by side with her saving the world. He wanted to be there for her all time. He wanted to be the person she could someday want to be with for the rest of her life.

Chloe was the love of his life and was the only person he would ever want to be with.

**Crater Lake- Chloe's POV**

It felt like it's been too long since she's been here. She loved how the moonlight reflected on the lake. It was always so quiet and peaceful there. She remembers the first time her and Clark had came to Crater Lake together.

They heard there was suppose to be a big bonfire there for the Crows winning a game and moving to the championships. She brought Clark just incase the big football jocks didn't want to talk to her, also because she wanted to have an excuse to be with Clark. When they came to Carter Lake they found out the bonfire was actually in Metropolis.

She remembers telling Clark it would be a waste to not enjoy the lake while they were there. They went swimming for awhile, then they came back to shore and just talked and looked at the stars. They fell asleep on the beach and got in serious trouble when Clark took her home at 4am in the morning.

It was one of the best nights of her life. There was so many good memories at this lake. Really the only good memories she has is with Clark. She loved him so much. She had wanted to tell him that for so many years. And she finally can. She has said it many times before, but this would be different. This would be the night she tells him how much she loves him and how much she wants to be with him.

She would tell him about her fantasies about them being together, with a family, living happily on the farm, and being in a world that was protected by him. She would tell him everything no matter what.

Clark walked behind Chloe almost soundlessly. She then felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. She felt safe in his arms but most of all she felt whole. They stood there for a while just staring at the moon. Clark laying his chin on her shoulder, while she leaned her head on his.

This moment was perfect and for once she didn't feel lost in this strange world where the unexplained happened. Instead she felt like she just found her place and that place would be with Clark.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crater Lake- Clark's POV**

This moment was just right. He would pour his heart out to Chloe and announce his love for her and tell her that he wanted to be with her forever. That he wanted to spend his life side by side with the love of his life. He would propose to the girl that he has loved more than anyone on this planet.

"Chloe." Clark said softly to her. Chloe turn to face him, still wrapped in his arms. She smiled warmly at him. "Yeah Clark?" She said. Even her voice was warm. He wanted to kiss her and never stop, but first he need to tell her.

"Chloe, while you were gone those past weeks I felt so lost. Like I was a dog that got thrown in the middle of the street. I felt like I would never be whole again. The only thing that kept me from losing all hope was you. Chloe, I love you. Without you I would not be the man I am today." Clark said staring into her beautiful green eyes.

He saw a tear roll down her cheek. He smiled and lifted a hand and wiped it away. "Chloe you are the love of my life. You are the one I was destined to be with. I know I haven't let any of my feelings for you show for all these years, but I swear I have loved you since the day we met. I mean who wouldn't love you. You are perfect. You do more selfless things than anyone on this planet. You always said you were my side kick but you were wrong. If anything I'm your's. You've saved more lives than anyone here. Chloe, you are my hero. You made me this beacon of hope. You're the true hero."

He smiled at her warm and lovingly. She returned the smile. "Chloe I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to make up for all the lost time. Chloe I love you more than anything and I swear to love you everyday and show you it this time. I swear I will always be there for you, like all the times you've been there for me. Chloe, will you do me the greatest honor and be my wife?" Clark said while getting on one knee. He looked up to her beautiful, smiling face as he pulled out a ring.

He could see the love and warmth in her smile. She had tears of joy rolling down her face. "Yes Clark! Yes! A million times yes! I love you so much Clark!" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. He hugged her back. He could feel the passion and love from both of them. He never wanted this moment to end.

He stood up smiling widely. He carefully slipped the ring onto her finger. She smiled at the ring and then at him. "I love you Chloe." Clark says warmly. "I know and I love you Clark." Chloe smiled at him widely.

How could he be this blind for this long. Chloe is the person he has been waiting for. She was made for him. He was so glad to come to his senses before it was too late. Chloe was finally and officially his. And he would never let her go. He wanted the rest of his life to be with her.

Clark leaned in to Chloe. She started to lean in too. They both reached each others lips. Her's were so warm and soft. He loved the feeling. He kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her. He felt the passion and love spread through his body as well. He could feel the passion from their kiss radiate from there bodies. He loved this feeling. The feeling of finally feeling complete.

**Carter Lake- Chloe's POV**

He had done it. He said all the things she had been dieing to hear since they first met. She finally got to see all of Clark Kent. She got to see him open up in the best way possible. He finally let her in, he flew back to her. Clark was now all hers. She would have the man of her dreams and she would be with him forever.

She loved Clark so much. The moment was so perfect. She had a new memory to keep at this lake. This one was probably one of the best. This would now not only be the place her and Clark had went to to look at the stars and talk, it would be the place where the man she loves proposed to her.

They have been kissing for a long time. And to tell the truth she never wanted to stop. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. Her happy ending was finally coming true. She thought of the future she had planned. _One step closer. _She thought to herself. She felt a wave of tears hit her.

Clark pulled away worried. "Chloe what's wrong?" He asked letting the worry in him slip. She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just- it's so perfect. This is how I always imagined how it would happen. It's so perfect." Chloe said hugging Clark.

"Then why are you crying?" Clark asked looking down at her. "I'm scared. What if you fly away again and leave me here thinking of how perfect things were." Chloe said refusing to look up. Clark pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He was so beautiful. The moonlight was making his blue eyes sparkle. "Chloe I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much to ever hurt you. I promise I won't fly away again. I'm all yours." Clark says as he embraces her into his strong arms.

She loved being in his arms. She could feel the love in him. She knew she should have never doubted him. "I love you Clark." She whispers. "I love you too." Clark responds warmly.

**3 Hours Later- Clark's POV**

They had been laying in the sand talking like they use to. Looking up at the stars. It felt good to no longer have to worry about the world being destroyed by a crazy Kryptonian. And more importantly it felt good to have Chloe in his arms again.

"Clark?" Chloe asks while looking up from her position on his chest. "Yeah Chlo." Clark answered placing a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'm gonna tell you something that sounds a little weird and something I kinda planned out since I was like 13." Chloe said sitting up now.

Clark leaned back on his elbows. "I doubt it's weird. Tell me." He said eagerly. "Well I kind of always thought of how our life would be like if we were ever together." She said looking into his eyes now. She told him about them living on the farm together and how they would get married under their tree and Oliver and Lois would be there. She told him about how she wanted to have kids and how she imagined he'd be a great father. She told him how she imagined they would have a great life and both of them working at the Daily Planet together and him being a hero the world needs. She told him everything he wanted his life to be like.

Clark smiled his bright, loving smile at Chloe. She knew him better than anyone in this world. "Chloe that's not weird at all." Clark said leaning close to her now. "Really?" Chloe asked shocked. He shook his head and smiled. "Not at all. If anything you just told me how I always wanted my life to be with you was. Chloe you know me better than anyone. This future you planned out is perfect and I'll make sure this future happens and if anything I'll make it better." Clark said smiling widely at her.

He kissed her passionately both of them lied on the ground. Clark chuckles to himself. "What is it?" Chloe asks confused. "I always wanted a big family. Like 5 kids at least." Clark said grinning. Chloe smiled at him. "Hold your horses cowboy. 2 is a big number and I am not risking this figure to pop out 5 kids!" Chloe says giggling.

Clark smiled widely at her. "Fine we'll talk about this later and you'll see. You'll want 5 kids soon enough." Clark said smiling at her deviously. She smiled back. "Yeah, yeah. Just kiss me already before I lower the number." He obeyed orders and kissed her passionately. She'll soon see she can't say no to him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kent Farm- Willow Tree- 6 Months Later- Clark's POV**

Today was the day Chloe Sullivan would be his wife. Today was the day they would be together. Today was the day they became one. Oliver was at Clarks side smiling at him. He nudges Clark when he sees Chloe walking towards them.

Clark straighten his tux. He was so nervous until he saw her face. She was so beautiful. Her hair was tied back with curly strands around her face. She had on a silk white dress with matching heels. There was a bright smile on her face as she locked eyes with Clark. He smiled widely at her. _Today is the day she will become mine. _

Chloe walked down the grassy path that was covered in with white rose petals. She finally got to Clarks side. She flashed a loving smile at him then handed her bouquet to Lois who was surprisingly tearing up. They all faced the Priest who smiled at them all. "We are gathered here today to witness the union of Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan. Clark Kent do you take Chloe Sullivan as your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse. For as long as you both shall live?"

Clark smiles at Chloe. "I do." He slips the wedding band onto her finger gently. The Priest nods his head and faces Chloe. "And do you Chloe Sullivan take Clark Kent as your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse. For as long as you both shall live?" Chloe smiled widely at Clark. He felt warm inside. "I do." She said slipping the ring on his finger.

The Priest smiles at them. "Well by the power invested in me by the state of Kansas, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Clark grabs Chloe and kisses her with every inch of passion he has in him. She returns the same amount of passion to him.

It felt amazing to finally be with Chloe. Now he could finally say she was his wife and he was her husband. He finally knew they would be together forever. He was finally with the person he was destined to be with, the person who made his life great and worth living, that person is now kissing him and he will never let go of, that person's name is now Chloe Kent.

Clark smiled to himself. They both pulled away. Lois and Oliver were clapping standing next to each other smiling. "Shall we ." Clark asked. "We shall." She answered smiling while she was scooped up into his arms. They walked to what is now their home. The home where they will live together as not only man and wife but one day mother and father.

**Kent Farm- Fields- 6 Years Later- Clark's POV**

_My life is perfect. I have a loving wife who has been my best friend since we first met in 8th grade. I have 2 perfect kids a son who's 6 and a daughter who is 3 and I have another girl on the way. I spend my days working at the Daily Planet and I spend the rest of my time with my family or saving the world. I have become a symbol of hope, a hero to people around the world, a sign to not lose hope. When I am saving the world my name is not Clark Kent but Superman. I have let the world know about aliens being here and what I have done here. I only told them my hero name. I keep my personal life to myself. I will not risk the safety of my family. I have learned that I can be a father and a hero and it's all because of my wife. Chloe. She is my beacon of hope, she is my hero, she is what gives me hope. My life would be nothing if it weren't for her. _

"Daddy!" Clark turned his head from his journal and closed it while he let his daughter jump into his arms. "Hey! How are ya Lara?" Clark says smiling widely at his daughter. She looked like her mother and him. She had long, curly brown hair. She had her mother's smile but had his eyes. He could tell she would be short like her mom. He smiled widely and picked her up.

She was in his arms as he twirled her around the field. She began to giggle, he set her down and hugged her tightly. "Where's your brother?" Clark asked still smiling. He heard her giggle and pointed behind him. He was too late, his son had launched himself from a tree branch onto his back.

"Ahhhh! Ambus! Attack of the little people." Clark yelled convincingly. He went to the ground. His son started to tickle his father, his daughter joined the fun. He chuckled as they both sat on him smiling widely. "Okay, okay! You win Jonathan. I give up." Clark said smiling. He looked more like his mother.

He had short, blonde hair. He had his smile and his mother's loving eyes. He was already tall for a 6 year old and pretty strong. Clark looked at both his children they were beautiful it was amazing that they were his. They both had their mother's intelligence and curiosity and they had his selflessness and goofy ways.

Clark sat up. "Where's your mom?" Clark asked standing up now. He had grass stains on his white shirt, Jonathan had grass and mud stains on his shorts and shirt, Lara was spotless with her pink dress. _Yup they're my kids._ Clark smiled to himself.

"Mom is in the house she said she has a surprise for you." Jonathan said pointing to the house. "Well if it's a surprise we better hurry right?" Clark said smiling widely as he placed both his kids on his shoulders. "Hold on guys!" Clark called. They both gripped his shirt. He super sped to the front of the house.

_Okay so my kids know my secret. So what they are my kids. If anything they probably have these powers as well. _Clark held open the door letting his kids run in to hug their mom. Clark smiled at her lovingly. He walked to her and kissed her passionately. Then placed his hand on her pregnant belly. "One more month and I finally get to see you." Clark whispered.

"So the kids said you had a surprise for me?" Clark said grinning. "Yeah. Kids go get what you got for daddy." Chloe said as she walked to a drawer in the living room. She pulled out a medium size box.

"What's that?" Clark asked a little surprised for once. He wanted to cheat and use his x-ray vision but he knew better. The kids ran back downstairs smiling. They both handed him cards. He smiled as he opened Jonathan's first. It was a drawing of him in his Superman costume with Chloe in his arms and what seemed to be Jonathan and his sister flying. In big bold letters it said: Happy Birthday Daddy. We love you.

Clark smiled and patted his son's head. "I love you too. Big guy." Clark says while opening up the other card. This one was covered in rainbows and butterflies he smiled at how adorable his daughter was. There was a picture of him, Chloe, her, Jonathan, and a baby holding hands floating on a rainbow. In Chloe's handwriting it said: Love You Daddy. Happy Birthday. Clark Picked up Lara and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you princess."

He set her down and looked back at Chloe. She smiled warmly and gave him the box. He opened it quickly to see the contents of it. There was pictures and books. There was a picture of them at spring formal and another on their wedding day. The was a yearbook and inside was the flower he kept from spring formal. There was also the book that he had "borrowed" from the library when they first met. The Tales of the Weird and Unexplained. There were hundreds of photo's of them throughout the was also the note that Chloe wrote to him when she wanted to tell her true feelings for him. There was something else.

He found a note and a picture attached to it. It was a picture of them that they had put in the yearbook. He smiled at the memories of them chasing down meteor freaks. The note said: Clark I have loved you since the day we first met. You are one of the best things that have happened in my life and I'm so grateful that you came to Earth. Without you I would be lost. I am proud to say I am your wife. It was always my dream to have this life with you and now you have made my dream come true like you promised. You are my everything and I want you to know I will always love you no matter what and I am always going to be by your side. Thank you for making my life worth living. Love now and always Chloe.

He set the box down and walked over to Chloe. He kissed her with all the passion and lust he had for her. She kissed back giving him all the same feelings. They pulled away and smiled lovingly at each other. "I love you so much Chloe and thank you for making my life worth living. You made this future possible. It wasn't just me but it was you. It was both of us who made this future possible." Clark said smiling. Neither of them would ever feel lost again because they had each other to find themselves.


End file.
